The First Scythe of Icthlarin
Helping Icthlarin Once More Start by going to Sophanem. Outside the walls there is a mysterious stranger in black robes. Talk to him, and he will reveal himself to be Icthlarin. He will ask you for help and you should accept. Icthlarin will teleport you and him away and a small cutscene will start: *You and Icthlarin appear in an enormous, perfectly round black room. *Icthlarin: Player, Danger comes near. I cannot elaborate on this, and I can only ask you for help. *Player: What do you want me to do? *Icthlarin: I am the God of Death. I have 7 Scythes spread throughout this realm that cause and spread death. Much of my power is imbued in them. If they were to disappear, I would cease to exist. I need you to help find them for me. *Player: O.K. How should I start? *Icthlarin: I must first see if you are ready. I will create some enemies for you. Defeat them, and I will deem you worthy to take up this task. Icthlarin will summon a level 65 Giant Skeleton. It is recommended to use the 'Crush' attack style on him and the other skeletons. Once the first skeleton is defeated, a level 80 Giant Skeleton will be summoned and attack you. After that one is defeated, a Level 90 Giant Skeleton attacks you. And finally, after that, a Level 120 Giant skeleton will attack you. Talk to Icthlarin again after you have killed the last skeleton. *Icthlarin: Hmm... Well done player. You have succeeded. Now you can go out and seek the first scythe. The one I usually keep. Obtaining the First Scythe Icthlarin will teleport you back into the desert, but this time you appear outside of a boulder taking up about 3 spaces covered in roots with vines surrounding them. *Icthlarin: My Scythe is in that boulder, player. It is a simple task, cut the vines, set the roots on fire, then mine through the rock. *Player: Sounds easy enough. Icthlarin will give you a steel hatchet, steel pickaxe, and tinderbox. There are no requirements for doing this, however it is much easier and faster if you have a higher level. Cut through the vines, set the roots on fire with the tinderbox, then mine through the rocks. A black scythe with a jet-black blade will be standing upright once you mine through the rocks. *Icthlarin: Good job, player. Now with the First Scythe, you are ready to seek out the remaining scythes. Rewards * * * * The Scythe of Icthlarin Music Unlocked *The Seven Scythes of Icthlarin - Starting the quest. *It's in the Rock! - Getting to the First Scythe. *The First Scythe of Icthlarin - Obtaining the Scythe. Trivia *On the first day of release, the spoilers read the scrolls are in a rock covered with roots and vines. We should be able to get them tomorrow. *After completing the quest the Adventurer's Log reads ''I have recovered the First Scythe of Death for Icthlarin. '' Category:Rework Category:Desert quests